User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 88
Appearence Personality History Evan was born in Frenu, a country similiar to France. He was born to Adam and Jaqueline, two loving parents, Adam was a archeologist and died during a terrorist attack, and Jaqueline who was a Ultra and died at the first Guardian attack in 2056. Evan was born with the ability to hover in midair, it was deemed a weak and useless power even though his Ultra-Genome was capable of creating 4,000 Kilowats of Ultra Energy every day, a new record in history, it was deemed a failure due to the evolution taking him in the wrong direction. Evan didn't have many friends, but one of the few he knew was Chris. Chris was a shy nerdy kid who was bullied daily, neither Evan nor Chris was strong enough to do anything about it, even though both of them were Ultras. Chris used to be one of the more powerful ones simply not using it, his power was blood affinity, he got more powerful physically the more blood was around him, including the blood inside other people. AKA in crowded areas he was the most powerful. But recently he had gotten a lot weaker, barely boosting his physical abilities at all when even in the most crowded of areas. Evan however had kept his exact same power since birth, neither getting stronger or weaker. When walking home from school one day Evan and Chris stopped at a fast food place, and all of a sudden a giant angel appeared in the sky. The next thing they know they're in a giant crater with all buildings and stuff erased completely only having a few beings left, all of which seem to be Ultras. Kevin tries to levitate but accidentally flies up around 20 meters, Kevin is amazed, he could never move that fast or high before, and at the ground Chris is almost 1'7 meters, and his brown hair has turned red. Everyone in the crater seems to look at each other in disbelief, all of their powers were supercharged. Evan looks up at the angel as well as the others, they're all speechless. None of them realize what's happening or what's happened. The angel quickly moves over making another area light up creating another crater. The only one who sees what happens is Evan, due to him flying. He sees how the hundreds of people turn into only 5 Ultras. He flies over them as he hears the cheers of the Ultras below, noticing that they realized the same thing his group did, that their powers were supercharged. All he could see was one of them turning into a lightning bolt and disappearing before he continued to follow the Angel. The Angel continued to create craters killing the humans and destroying the terrain, supercharging more and more Ultras. Evan decided to try something, so he flew at his quickest speed after the Angel and searched around for it, all of a sudden all he could see was light before opening his eyes finding himself in yet another crater, he once again tried to fly up and the speed had more than trippled since before the second light! He quickly sought to find the Angel again only to find it had disappeared, leaving an entire city full of holes and missing people. And a bunch of restless Ultras filled with supercharged superpowers. A recipe for disaster. Evan quickly flew back to Chris descending looking as if he was a angel himself, they quickly exchanged a few words before leaving for their respective homes to see how their families are. Powers * Flight: Evan was born with the power of Levitation, the ability to hover unassisted midair, after the Angel blasted him with Ultra energy it was upgraded to flight. Category:Blog posts